


Saturday Night Dinner

by slnstrly



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically, Chaotic family dinners, Inspired by a sitcom, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned sethvin, Twinyard shenanigans kinda lmao, Wholesome Twinyards, aaron is done with life, all he wants is to eat, bee adopts andrew and aaron, but andrew keeps threatening neil, but like barely any references, fnd and aftg canon stays the same, so flirting, the wymacks and dobsons are like one big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slnstrly/pseuds/slnstrly
Summary: Aaron just wants some peace and quiet. But with Neil bursting into the Wymack household, and his cat interrupting dinner, and Andrew threatening Neil, or really, flirting - he's done with life.Alternatively: aaron is done with everything
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Saturday Night Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> this idea is kinda stupid but lmao first aftg fic so hope it was ok haha and somewhat in character! hope it's enjoyable to read! 
> 
> lots of love xxxx

The night is young. So yes, Aaron is fairly certain he’ll be interrupted at dinner. Again. 

It starts like this: Aaron, Bee, and Andrew are invited to the Wymack household for their weekly Saturday dinners. They were practically a family, so. Not that Aaron would ever admit it aloud. Being somewhat related to Kevin and all. 

Aaron’s late because of some asshole at the traffic lights who practically laughs in his face before speeding away in the night. But then again, his tardiness might’ve been his fault - since the traffic light situation wouldn’t have happened if he simply didn’t take a shower half an hour before he was meant to get to the house - however, Wymack nor Abby, and definitely not Kevin needed to know that. Especially Kevin. 

It’s the usual semantics. Wymack, Abby, and Bee surge forward to greet him. Well, for Wymack, it’s really more of a nod in his direction. Abby moves in for a quick hug, and Bee kisses him on the cheek and Aaron returns the favor, smiling. Kevin was too busy talking to Andrew. 

Bee adopted Andrew and Aaron when they were younger and ever since then, Aaron, Andrew and Bee have sort of been a makeshift family. Bee was a trained therapist. She knew the ins and outs and how to deal with certain topics. She never pushed. Bee lightly tugged and asked questions, and stopped when Aaron and Andrew didn’t want to breach the topic further. Which is why they liked her; why they were a family. They trusted her, and she trusted them. Aaron told her things that he’s never told anyone else, and she locked it in a box and vowed she wouldn’t let anyone glimpse on the secret, and remained there for him. Didn’t push, only gently prodding him that she was always free if he were to open up and talk about his feelings, instead of his usual defense mechanism - bottling it in. 

Saturday nights were a bore. ( _Okay_ , he sort of liked them but, again, he’d never admit it) Wymack, Abby, and Bee would interact in idle chit chat - talking about their jobs and any sort of recent news, such as neighborhood things - whilst Andrew, Kevin, and Aaron would sort of just sit there. Kevin would be talking Exy plays and anything Exy related, Andrew would make commentary and stare stone-faced back at Kevin whenever Exy was brought up, and Aaron would continue hating his life. Kevin did sometimes bring up the topic of Seth Gordan though, and as much as Aaron hated the man, he found it amusing that Kevin would always bring his name up in conversation. Maybe Kevin liked him or something, not that Aaron cared. 

The food was always good though. It always was. Today they had baked potatoes with cheese, asparagus, and a little gravy on the side. Aaron doesn’t think he’s ever been hungrier. Well, that was before he chugged his glass of water without realizing that Andrew had shoved pepper in his drink. 

Aaron choked on his glass of water, spluttering and choking, red in the face, and glared at Andrew who smirked victoriously, sipping on his glass of water. 

“Andrew!” Bee chides, sending Andrew a sharp look. Andrew merely shrugs, practically reveling in Aaron’s… predicament. Aaron hated his brother. He seethed, a silent threat of a promise in his eye, not that Andrew noticed, too busy eating dinner. 

Wymack and Abby were far used to their childish antics, so was Kevin, who muttered how childish they were, shaking his head. 

Aaron twists the spoon in his hands and dug in. He feels the creamy and buttery taste of the potato blending in his mouth, the sharp taste of pepper and cheese prickling against his tongue. He dunks his potatoes with gravy and lets it absorb every last drop, not letting any of it go to waste. He was about to finish his dinner but the sound of thundering footsteps and a voice that sounds like Kevin’s teammate on the Exy team, and his neighbor, interrupts him. 

The room was suddenly quiet and everyone turned to the owner of the voice. _Nathaniel fucking Wesninski_. He has flaming red hair and the brightest blue eyes Aaron has ever seen, and quite possibly, the bane of his fucking existence. 

Nathaniel has always been the boy next door; Kevin’s obnoxious roommate who is as obsessed with Exy as Kevin is. Much to Aaron’s blatant disgust - but not at all surprised that the first joke he’s ever cracked was something to with Exy - Nathaniel said he doesn’t swing, but he admitted that he might be an Exysexual. A joke Kevin approved of. To sum Nathaniel up, he was an asshole who breathed on Exy and well, being an asshole.

Saturday nights, he always barged into the house to retrieve his cat who had a knack of slipping into the house, whenever they were having dinner. Wymack didn’t seem to mind though, but Aaron suspected that Nathaniel was one of the various teenagers he'd adopted. 

So yes, Aaron was quite right when he suspected that his dinner would be interrupted for the eight hundredth time in a single lifetime. By fucking Nathaniel. 

“Sir!” Nathaniel chides, unaware of the attention on him. He’s frowning, body tense, moving in smooth and stealthy motions. His cat hasn’t shown up yet. 

“Neil!” Abby is smiling, placing her glass of wine back on the dinner table. Neil moves to meet her gaze, startled, and motions sheepishly, if not, awkwardly at her. “What brings you here - oh sir!” she pauses and momentarily glances over her shoulder to check for the missing cat. “Well, she’s probably in the kitchen. Couldn't have gone far. But in the meantime, would you like to stay for dinner?” 

“Uh. I should probably -” 

"How do you have cats when you can barely look after one,” Aaron pauses, before meeting Nathaniel, or really, Neil’s, cool gaze. “Wesninski?” 

“It’s Josten, Minyard. You should learn to read,” he motions to the Exy jersey he’s wearing. “Might be beneficial for you.” He smiles. It's nothing of the sweet sort. It’s all daggers, sharpness, and bleeds with blood. Aaron grits his teeth and glares. 

At this point, Kevin decides to interrupt them, and possibly to stop the animosity loitering inside the air like dust particles. He ignores Aaron entirely and focuses on Neil. Aaron rolls his eyes. 

“Have you seen the game? Stay over and we can watch it together.” 

“No, I can’t, Kevin,” Neil pauses and moves to pet Sir who pushes against his foot. He smiles down at his cat and scoops her up in one motion, and makes a revolting kissy face. Gross. “Have to feed Sir - but I’ll come round later?” 

“If you talk about Exy one more time,” Andrew voice cuts in like a knife slamming down against a chopping board. “I’ll fucking kill you, _Josten_.” 

“Fucking hell, Andrew,” Wymack huffed. 

Neil just grins - just fucking grins. It’s feral and wolfish and it’s a smile that’s brandished against his skin. But him holding the cat, sort of defeats the whole purpose of his menacing smile, that Aaron was sure, seeped fear into people’s bones. 

“It’s cute that you think you can, Minyard,” Neil says, his lips tilting upwards, as Andrew stared stone-faced back at him. 

Andrew picks up the butter knife and twists it in his hand without breaking his stare with Neil, a visage of blankless and impassiveness etched upon his face. He drags his fingers over the knife, and ignores the eye-rolls sent his way - they were far used to him by now - the blunt end of the knife facing Neil. Anyone else would probably be filled with fear all the way to their bones, catch the ivory, thick taste of blood matted in their mouth, and probably run for their life, but that wasn’t Neil. Neil was stupid and lacked self-preservation. 

Neil just continued grinning. Shark like, with a glint of a fickle mirth set inside his eyes, as though a man threatening to stab him was the most amusing thing he’s ever heard. 

“I will fucking stab you,” Andrew says calmly. 

“Is that a date?” 

“Do you usually count people stabbing you as dates,” Andrew replies drily, bemused. 

“Not really,” Neil looked deep in thought, before he grinned at Andrew, not looking bothered that Andrew didn’t return the favor. “Only you, _Minyard_.” 

“I hate you,” Andrew responds a moment later. Aaron turns to him as quickly as Kevin does, disgusted. God knows Aaron was done with their disgusting, intense flirting. 

Neil doesn’t say anything and shrugs, using his free hand to pet Sir, and makes a mocking salute to Andrew before walking out. Andrew stares at his retreating back. 

Aaron grimaces and looks down at his food. It was then, he knew, he hated Josten more than he hated his Josten interrupted life. He went to sip his water, hoping that would make him forget about the horrible scenario he just witnessed - his brother flirting, and with Neil Josten of all people - and once again, forgot about the pepper induced drink. 

“Oh, for fuck sake,” he grits out. He shakes his head and grimaces. He hates his life.   


* * *


End file.
